


The Night Away (To Forget) .

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Captain America: The First Avenger, Crush at First Sight, Dancing and Singing, Drinking, F/M, Light Angst, Los Angeles, Party, Puppy Love, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Dancing, Strangers, Tourism, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: It’s a dance hall and a just one night, but maybe that’s enough for now.





	The Night Away (To Forget) .

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @wxntersoldiers writing challenge. not the greatest, but please enjoy! also the ebell wilshire is super pretty!
> 
> Prompt: Couldn’t take you home to mother in a skirt that short but I think that’s what I like about it

Los Angeles is a completely different animal than New York. Bucky Barnes isn’t exactly sure how to handle all that.

“So, ya’ve been here before?” Bucky can’t help but ask as Steve gives him an embarrassed smile.

“Yup, selling war bonds,” Steve answers  vaguely  as they're chauffeured. It was nothing but blue skies, as they moved down streets filled with yellow trolley cars,

A quick tour to raise morale back home after Captain America had received his medal– “Nice place."

_“War bonds_ , huh?” Bucky can’t help but add with a laugh.

Blue eyes look at him because while they still hadn’t talked out.  He was completely aware now of Steve’s time before he had come running into Zola’s hellish imprisonment to save all the Howling Commandos .    

Bucky lets out a chuckle, as Steve does nothing but shake his head.

* * *

Between interviews, photographs, kissing babies, and hanging out with Howard Stark, Bucky comes to realize that he wasn’t meant for all this . Yes, he had told his story of how his best friend grew three sizes bigger and saved his life.

But, his time in Europe had been more than that.  There was good soldier, as some of the Howling Commandos that hadn’t  been allowed  stateside, that were fighting the good fight . Yet, he was at home, while they were losing their lives or captive P.O.Ws– but, people didn’t want to talk about that.

Bucky was stuck between wanting to enjoy his time and knowing that he couldn’t with everything running around in his head . But, with all the gals in every function only had their eyes on a certain blond dreamboat. The only thing Bucky could do was lean to the side and take another smoke.

* * *

“Please,” the dark-haired woman please, “With a sugarplum on top.”

 “You do  perfectly  fine by yourself, Maggie,” the second woman remarks, “Why do you need me there?”

Maggie frowns as she throws the rag that she been holding onto the steel ramp that wasn’t moving. She frowns, as you look at her.

You already know what she was going to say, that the two of you needed some fun after working six-hour shifts at The Canary  . It was all for the war effort and you guys were going. It wasn’t often that you gals  were called  to celebrate at a place like the Ebell. There was also no way she was going to miss a celebration with Captain America being on this side of the coast.

This was a once in a lifetime sort of thing and she wasn’t going to let you waste it away by tucking in and falling asleep in your book once more .

“You’re comin’ to my house after the shift is over,” Maggie states with her hands over her hips. You  just  keep looking at her for a good moment, “I promise you the time of your life, trust me.”

* * *

It takes Maggie a quick second to have you all dolled up.  You end up facing the medium-sized ballroom filled with weary soldiers looking for a pretty gal to dance the night away  . They are all ready to forget until their mini-vacation  was done  for and back to the battlefield.  And though you couldn’t be the first part, you could provide the atmosphere and song so that they could lose themselves in the party .

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present,” the announcer moves forward as you and band move upfront into the little .

You hum a little as the band begins to play.  You see couples entering the dance floor, while others are trying to ask the ladies on the other side of the hallway .

You can’t help but smile as the night, much to Maggie’s delight, in the end, move forward with the song.   However , you are completely unaware that there is someone watching from the back. He watches all the gals bat their eyelashes and tries to get a dance with America’s Golden Boy.

He's a ghost on the wall at this point.

* * *

Your set ends at a quarter past nine and you are ready to head towards the back, get cleaned up, and head back to your little cramped room closer to your daytime job – I mean, the boys needed to get all the cans of seafood that they could get. You could drop the facade of a smoky and surly dancer, and just be regular old you again. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy it, but it was the most people saw and they really cared for.

“That was a lovely singin’ voice,” you freeze at the sound of an accent you aren’t quite sure of.

You had heard them all from up the Pacific West and a bit more into the central states, but this is something completely new . You try to ignore that it sends a shiver down your spine.

 “Thank you,” is all you manage to say, not willing to look at the man.  You’re taking one step up the stairs that lead from the outside of the stage to the staircase, hoping that he will leave you alone .

You're too tired to fight off any rowdy soldiers tonight, as you take another step up. His boots scarp on the cement. He speaks up again, though a bit shier than before.

 “I wanted to–” he bites his tongue and your mind is already rushing to something else.

_“I don’t do private shows, soldier_ _,_ ” you stop him from going any further, already used to this kind of behavior.

You turn around and give him the best glare that you can only to see that he is somber compared to those that try to get something out of you  .  He gives to a weary smile and all you can do is look at those bright blue eyes that seem to shine like something else in the dark .

“I didn’t mean like that, miss,” he adds trying to be more polite now at the sight of your hands on your hips, “Was  just  askin’ for a dance if it’s alright with you .”

You lose your ability to talk for a moment, as he keeps his gaze on you. You were out of your normal routine now as having someone ask you to dance was different. He moves his foot back and forth, almost ready to if you are going to say no but something else clicks in your head.

_“Oh_ , ” is all you manage to say at first before adding in a bit, “Can I get changed first? This isn’t  really  a dancin’ outfit.”

Old Blue Eyes gives you a look over in the dark-colored sailor outfit and matching white nurse’s hat. He agrees and states that he’ll wait for you by the fountain. You stand there, confused for a two good second before you hear Maggie yells your name from the top of the stairs.

* * *

Bucky was sure that the liquor that they were serving what something stronger than he's used to or something else because there was no way he would have gone to talk the tonight’s singer without it . Sure, a much younger Bucky would have and asked her for a song or two, a bit more even but nowadays, he wasn’t so sure of himself.

Hell, he  was surprised  she had even turned to look at him, much less yelled at him for something completely different . Now, he was standing here – jittery and scared as hell on whether she was going to show up.

“Soldier,” the voice that had yelled at him some twenty minutes ago causes Bucky to turn around and see you in a skirt and simple blouse. It wasn’t as extravagant as the outfit you were wearing earlier or that some of those girls were wearing inside, but it seemed to fit the moment .

“Are ya waitin’ for someone?” you can’t help but ask, bit more playful than before. His blue eyes flickering to a darker shade.

He must’ve noticed too.

“Maybe,” Bucky answers back, sensing the change in the air at your sudden cheekiness.  You aren’t quite what you are doing either, but at the sight of his war-weary blue eyes, you knew you wanted to do something sweet for him – even if it is was  just  a dance .

“And who would that be, soldier?”

“A lovely gal with a skirt so short you wouldn’t think about showing any mother,” Bucky lets out with a laugh, thinking about his own ma and the sight of your skirt ending above the knee  . You aren’t wearing any stockings either, “…But  I think  that’s what I like about her.”

“And how you plan on showing her?” you bite back, as Bucky comes forward a bit more. A hand moving to encircle your waist, as you notice that the music is starting to ramp up once more inside the Ebell.  

"Maybe  a dance,” Bucky whispers as if it’s  just  a secret between the two of you and the fountain statues watching, “Maybe  a kiss .”

You smile at his playful honesty. You place your hand on top of his shoulder and the music begins to sway the two of you.  You weren’t sure where this going to go, but you were sure it was something you would never forget – a blue-eyed soldier and dancing the night away .


End file.
